Usagi Yojimbo (series)
Usagi Yojimbo is a comic book series about the character Miyamoto Usagi, a samurai rabbit. Publication history The character of Miyamoto Usagi first appeared in Albedo #2, published November 1, 1984. Usagi got his own series in 1987, when Fantagraphics released Usagi Yojimbo #1 (following the release of their Usagi Yojimbo Summer Special in 1986). They ran the series for 38 issues, ending in 1993. This is generally called Vol.1 (not to be confused with the trade paperback volumes). At that point, Usagi immediately moved over to Mirage for a brief 16 issue run (starting with issue #1 again), which comprises Vol. 2 (again, not to be confused with the volume numbering of the trades). After a half year hiatus, Dark Horse began releasing the third volume of Usagi in 1996, once more beginning with an issue #1. The series continues to be published with Dark Horse to this day. Beginning in 2018, Dark Horse and Stan Sakai decided to initiate a new numbering system, as having such a high issue number on the cover could dissuade new readers from trying the book, as many feel they need to read all the preceding issues. By changing to a mini-series numbering scheme (such as Hellboy employs), it gives new readers an easier jumping in point, as each major story-arc/mini-series gets reset to #1. This won't change the way Stan does anything, so long time readers can expect to enjoy the series just as they always have. In the inside of the cover, they will continue to list the issue number within the Dark Horse (v. 3) series, as well as the overall issue number of the entire series (including the Critters, Fantagraphics, Mirage, and Dark Horse runs - I assume not counting the Albedo issues since they were only partial issues and combined/reprinted as an official "Usagi Yojmbo" title in the Summer Special). For our purposes, we will list the issue # on the cover, the issue # within the Dark Horse (v. 3) run, and the issue # within the whole series. In February 2019, it was announced that Usagi Yojimbo would be moving from Dark Horse Comics to IDW, with the first issue due in June 2019. The comic will also be moving to a full color format, with coloring provided by Tom Luth. Collections Trade Paperbacks :see also Collections Each trade paperback collects a year's worth of issues into one book. Saga Editions :see also Usagi Yojimbo Saga Editions Each Saga edition collects 3 trade paperback's worth of issues, beginning with the Mirage issues (published by Dark Horse in trade paperback form) and covering the Dark Horse releases. The first 7 trade paperbacks, which are published by Fantagraphics, have been compiled into a single, two-book volume called The Special Edition. Space Usagi All the Space Usagi issues have been compiled into a trade paperback (and signed and number hardcover). It is currently out of print, but has been republished in a "Saga-like" release, The Usagi Yojimbo Saga: Legends. Usagi Yojimbo/TMNT: The Complete Collection Reprints all the Usagi and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossovers in one volume. See Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection. Other media Usagi Yojimbo is in the process of becoming a virtual reality property. https://www.kyotomm.jp/en/event/eve_stansakainosekai/ There was also a stage play based on the series. http://southwarkplayhouse.co.uk/the-large/usagi-yojimbo/ http://www.ayoungertheatre.com/review-usagi-yojimbo-southwark-playhouse/ http://portlandtribune.com/ttt/89-news/280143-155985-pcc-stages-us-premiere-of-usagi-yojimbo-play Among other productions are Games * Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo, released for various computer systems in 1987 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus for Gamecube, PS2, Xbox, and PC; released in 2004 features Usagi as a boss character. * Usagi Yojimbo: Way of the Ronin, released in 2013 for mobile platforms http://www.usagiyojimbogame.com/ * There have also been two roleplaying games based on Usagi, one by Gold Rush Games http://www.goldrushgames.com/uy.html https://www.rpg.net/reviews/archive/classic/rev_479.phtml and another by Sanguine Productions http://www.usagiyojimbo.com/forum3/viewtopic.php?p=8814&sid=c6fe0d39e95517249b5ee22273e52626 Animation * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series), featured Usagi as a guest star in two episodes. * Space Usagi had a short pilot made in 1994, but was never picked up as a series. http://www.usagiyojimbo.com/space-usagi/ * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series), featured Usagi, Gen, and several other related characters as guest stars in multiple episodes. * A Life of Mush motion comic produced by Dark Horse. http://geekandsundry.com/dark-horse-usagi-yojimbo-a-life-of-mush/ * Usagi Yojimbo: The Last Request stop-motion short. www.cbr.com/watch-usagi-yojimbo-the-last-request-stop-motion-short/ A stop-motion feature from the same crew was planned, but ultimately canceled http://usagiyojimbo.com/forum3/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=8008 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series), features Usagi and Jei in a three episode arc (season 5, episodes 7-9). * Usagi Yojimbo animated series. Announced early 2018. References Category:Comics Category:Media